Leader's Pet
by DEIDARA-CHAN96
Summary: Hidan starts to see that Deidara is treated differently by Pein. No one else seems to realizes this,until the see it for themselves, and Deidara is confused about the reasons for the different treatment. But soon, he learns the answer. May be OOC.


BOOM! A loud explosion was heard throughout the entire Akatsuki Base. "DEIDARA, YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!" Hidan roared, chasing Deidara through the hallways and swinging his scythe angrily, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST FUCKING BLEW ME UP! WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!" Deidara quickly dodged the scythe's blades.

"The only reason I blew you up was because you said that I was stupid and ugly." Deidara shouted back, still running. "I'll apologize for blowing you up as soon as you apologize for calling me names, un."

"NEVEEEER!" Hidan screamed, running faster after the blonde artist. A terrified Deidara quickly turned the corner, but unfortunately for the blonde, it was a dead end.

"Uh oh," Deidara whispered nervously. "Looks like I'm trapped, un." He quickly turned around to see a still fuming Hidan, who was slowly walking up to him with an evil look on his face.

"Now I've got you, you little bastard!" Hidan grinned, "There's nowhere you can fucking go and nothing you can do now!" As Hidan raised his scythe with an evil smile on his face, Deidara could feel his entire body beginning to shake. "Any last words before I sacrifice you to Jashin, brat!" Deidara swallowed hard, and Hidan moved in for the kill. But suddenly Deidara started to scream.

"LEEEEEEADEEEEER!" Deidara cried out. Hidan screeched his scythe to a stop. The jashinist was starting to feel annoyed and confused at the same time. He found Deidara's cries for help to be very aggravating.

"What the hell are you screaming for, brat!" Hidan asked coldly. "Shut up so I can fucking kill you already!" But Deidara continued to scream for the leader. Hidan was growing impatient. "Fine! If you wanna die being so damn loud and annoying, then be my fucking guest!" Hidan started to move his scythe again.

"Hidan." The jashinist turned his head to look at Pein, angry that he hadn't been able to finish his revenge before the leader could get there. "Move." Pein ordered. Hidan just stared at the Akatsuki leader for a while, but he eventually lowered his scythe and moved out of the way, allowing Pein to get closer to Deidara.

Usually, Hidan would have been twice as stubborn. But he decided that this wasn't a bad thing. _'That damn brat is so gonna get it. The Leader hates being bothered by our problems.'_ Hidan thought, a smirk on his face. _'When we start complaining, all he ever tells us to do is shut the fuck up and get used to it. That stupid kid's gonna get it so bad.' _Well, at least that's what he thought would happen.

"Deidara, are you okay?" Pein asked in a surprisingly comforting voice. "Why are you so upset? Did that stupid Hidan do something to you?" Hidan's mouth dropped open in shock at this comforting voice. Deidara nodded as an answer to Pein's question, looking upset and angry.

"He called me a stupid, ugly brat." Deidara answered, still sounding upset. "He hurt my feelings, so I blew him up. But then he started chasing me and saying that he was going to sacrifice me to Jashin." Deidara buried his face in Pein's chest. "I just wanted him to apologize to me." Pein nodded in understanding, and then quickly turned to Hidan.

"Apologize." Pein ordered, his normal emotionless voice returned. Now Hidan was even more shocked and angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan hollered. "Why the hell should I apologize! I'm the one who got fucking blown up!" Pein glared at the fowl mouthed jashinist.

"He only blew you up because you were being an idiot, as usual." he explained. "His feelings were hurt and obviously his anger got the best of him."

"SINCE WHEN DO _YOU_ GIVE A FUCKING DAMN ABOUT ANYONE'S FEELINGS!" Hidan screamed, furious with the leader. He'd never been fond of Pein, but this time he was seriously pissed off.

"Shut up and apologize already!" Pein ordered. For a while, Hidan and Pein just glared at each other, each trying to look angrier then the other. Finally, Hidan groaned in annoyance.

"Fine! I'm sorry, okay!" Hidan apologized, but still sounding furious "I'm fucking sorry I hurt your stupid little feelings! You happy now, brat!" Deidara revealed his face again and smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Hidan." Deidara grinned cheerfully. "That's all I wanted." It hit Hidan hard when he realized Deidara had been putting on a show. The silver haired jashinist's face turned red with fury.

"YOU LITTLE JASHIN MOTHER FUCKER! YOU WERE FAKING THE ENTIRE TIME!" Pein started walking away.

"Calm down or I'll bury your head in Zetsu's garden again." He threatened. "Come on Deidara, stupidity is contagious."

"Coming, Leader-sama." Deidara obeyed, walking after him. Hidan stood still, his face turning bright red.

"DAMN YOU BASTARDS TO FUCKING HELL!" Hidan roared as Pein and Deidara walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later that afternoon_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori sat at the table in the dining room, cloak removed and wearing only a net shirt and pants. It was a more casual day, so no one in the base was wearing their Akatsuki jackets. The puppet master was working on his latest puppet, while Deidara was in the kitchen, preparing lunch.

As the young blonde shinobi was busy cooking in his black apron, he didn't notice that his Danna was glancing up at him every once in a while. Sasori was always keeping an eye on Deidara; always making sure he stayed out of trouble, wasn't trying to do something stupid and/or dangerous, and didn't get himself hurt.

Sasori sighed and looked down at his puppet. How the puppet master hated the man it used to be, even though he didn't know anything about the man besides that he was a ninja from Kusagakure. The reason behind Sasori's hatred was formed during his last mission with Deidara.

The fool had been dumb enough to slicing Deidara's arm with a kunai. Sasori had gotten very angry about it, and killed the man in an instant. The injury on Deidara's arm had since healed, but Sasori still hated the idea of Deidara getting hurt. It was a secret that he refused to let even the blonde know.

As Sasori finished reminiscing, Itachi and Kisame walked into the dining room and sat down with him. "So, are there any other guys you've killed for reasons like this, Sasori?" Kisame asked sarcastically. "Maybe because they gave Deidara a paper cut or something?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"He was an enemy ninja." Sasori argued. "I killed him because it was part of the mission."

"I can sense that you're lying." Itachi pointed out. A surprised Sasori's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Why are you so flustered? Is it because you're afraid to admit that you actually care about another living thing?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"Shut up, you damn weasel," Sasori barked at the Uchiha. "Or else I'll skin you and make a hat from your pelt." Itachi only smirked. Sasori turned away and continued to work on his puppet, still angry. The only thing he hated more than people who hurt Deidara was that damn Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasori!" a voice startled Sasori from his thoughts. "Tobi has to tell you something really important!" Sasori sighed as Tobi sat down next to him.

"What is it?" the puppet master groaned. Tobi leaned in close to Sasori's face.

"I…just wasted…ten seconds of your life…OLE!" Tobi sang. Sasori looked like he was about to explode. Luckily, at that moment, Zetsu came into the dining room and Tobi followed him, trying to do the same thing to him. _'Stupid Zetsu,'_ Sasori thought. _'It won't seem as bad if he kills Tobi.'_ Konan was the next to enter the room. She glanced over at Sasori, and noticed the puppet on her clean table.

"Sasori, will you put that thing away? We eat on that table." she ordered. "Besides, it's rude to be doing something like that in the presence of others." Sasori looked annoyed, but he put the puppet away. Just then, Kakuzu came in, Hidan close behind him.

The jashinist usually had the attitude a spoiled child that hadn't gotten something he wanted. But today, he seemed extra upset. As Hidan walked by the kitchen door, he glared at Deidara, stuck out his tongue. Deidara glanced at him and did the same. Hidan quickly turned away, walked to the table and sat down near Kakuzu.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Itachi asked. Hidan only swore under his breath.

"Aww, did someone steal your hair gel?" White-Zetsu joked. Hidan glared at Zetsu with murderous eyes. "_**He's the one who said it. Leave me out of this.**_" Black-Zetsu demanded.

"He's just jealous that Leader-sama likes Deidara more then him." Kakuzu answered for the angry jashinist.

"I'm _not_ jealous." Hidan argued. "I could care less about what the damn leader thinks of me. What pisses me off is that that stupid brat gets away with everything!"

"Deidara doesn't get away with everything." Sasori disagreed.

"Ha!" Hidan scoffed. "Are you kidding me! That kid could get away with blowing up the world if he wanted to! And I can't even get away with drinking orange juice from the damn carton! He's like 'Leader's Pet' or something!" Deidara strolled out the kitchen door with ten small bowls of beaten raw eggs in his arms and hands, which he placed on the dining room table.

"You do realize that I can hear everything you're saying, right?" the blonde artist asked Hidan. "And I don't want to blow up the world. Maybe some villages and a continent or two, but not the world."

"Smart ass." Hidan grumbled. Deidara stuck out his tongue at the jashinist and strolled back into the kitchen. Hidan flipped Deidara off as he walked away. "He's the reason why I hate fucking kids."

"I just think you over exaggerating this whole thing." Kisame insisted.

"I don't give a fuck what you think." Hidan seethed. "I hate that brat, and nothing any of you fuckers say will ever change that." Deidara came back into the dining room, this time putting a shallow iron pot on the table.

"I decided that I'd try something different today, so I made some my own Kantō style sukiyaki." Deidara announced, taking off his apron. The hungry Akatsuki members (except Hidan, of course) stared at the large pot of beef stew, dreamy looks of bliss on their faces.

"It's looks delicious!" Konan swooned.

"So…beautiful..." Everyone else except Hidan drooled.

"I think it looks like crap." Hidan seethed. Deidara looked a bit disappointed. Konan stood up smacked Hidan on his head. "OWWW!"

"Stop being so immature!" she yelled.

"It's okay, Konan. I don't mind, un." Deidara insisted.

"Oh, of course you don't!" Hidan said sarcastically, standing up. "You're too perfect to fucking mind!"

"Wait, you're not still mad at me for what happened this morning, are you?" Deidara asked Hidan. "I said I was sorry, un."

"Well guess what, bitch! I don't care if you apologized or not!" the jashinist yelled.

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu ordered.

"You shut up, Kakuzu!" Hidan screamed at his partner.

"You know, you really should learn to release stress in different way." Deidara suggested. "Yelling at people will get you nowhere, un."

"LIKE I FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SUGGEST! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU CAN JUST GO TO HE-" Hidan was cut off when Pein slammed the jashinist's face into the dining room table. The other Akatsuki members had been startled by this, especially since no one had even seen or heard the leader come into the room.

"Will you shut up already! I can hear you all the way down the hall!" Pein seethed, pulling Hidan's head back up from the table.

"DID YOU JUST SLAM MY HEAD INTO THE FUCKING TABL-" Hidan started then found his head slammed against the table again.

"What did I just say!" Pein asked furiously, slamming Hidan into the table over and over again. "The others watched in some surprise, but mostly amusement, as their leader continued to force the jashinist's head into the wooden table. Finally, after twenty times, Pein pulled the half conscious Hidan up and dropped him on the floor. "Stupid moron."

"Hahahahaha! Hidan got owned!" Tobi cheered. Deidara looked nervously at Hidan, who was moping on the floor.

"Um, Leader-sama, was that really necessary?" Deidara asked, looking up. "I mean, he could have really gotten hurt, un. I think you may have overdone it a little." Pein stared at Deidara, while the rest of the Akatsuki were terrified at what Deidara had just said.

You see, they knew that Pein was the kind of person who hated being questioned, told what to do, and ignored. They also knew that he was also the kind of person who delivered harsh punishments to anyone who questioned him, told him what to do, and ignored him, the same way he had punished Hidan for not obeying his command to stop talking. Now, Deidara had not only questioned Pein's method, but also told him that he had done something wrong.

Pein reached slowly for Deidara's head with his right hand. Konan covered her eyes, afraid of what she was about to see. Everyone else, especially Sasori, stared in horror, expecting the worst.

But instead of the harsh punishment they expected, they almost dropped their jaws when their leader merely placed his hand on top of Deidara's head ruffled his golden blonde hair. "You're a good person, Deidara." Pein complimented. "Always sticking up for your comrades, even when they're annoying as hell like Hidan is." Deidara stared at Pein for a second, and then smiled.

"Really? Thanks, Leader-sama, un." Deidara exclaimed. Pein removed his hand from the blonde artist's head.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to bring me my lunch later." Pein said, walking out the doorway and back down the hall.

"Sure," Deidara agreed. When the blonde artist turned around he saw all the other members huddled together in a circle. Deidara groaned. The other members of Akatsuki always huddled together when they were talking about something they didn't want him to hear. It really bugged him, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Meanwhile, inside of their little circle, the others were discussing their complete shock.

"How did Sempai do that?" Tobi questioned. "If Tobi ever questioned the leader like that, I'm pretty sure that I would end up hanging over an active volcano in some remote location."

"Tobi, just listening to your voice for five minutes would make _anyone_ what to hang you over an active volcano." Kisame claimed.

"Just looking at you makes me want to do that." Itachi added.

"You guys are so mean!" Tobi whined.

"Look, I'm sure that we can all agree that we all want to throw Tobi off a cliff for our own reasons." Konan affirmed. "But back to the point. Other than me, I never thought Pein wouldn't be angry about someone for questioning his methods like that!"

"I didn't even know that he knew what human compassion was." White-Zetsu admitted. "_**After all, he is the leader of a criminal organization. You wouldn't expect him to know.**_" Black-Zetsu mentioned.

"Well, if you fuckers had listened to be before, you would have expected it!" Hidan growled. "I told you that damn kid gets away with everything!"

"He doesn't get away with everything!" Sasori restated from earlier. "But it is sort of weird for the leader to not get mad about something like this."

"You know, it's rude to whisper about people," Deidara interrupted, who had made his way to the circle, "Especially while their still in the room, un." Sasori quickly pushed his young partner away from the circle.

"It's also rude to listen in on other people's conversations, brat." Sasori snapped as swiftly walked back to the circle. "Now be a good boy and stay here 'til the grown-ups finish talking." Deidara crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks as he watched as the others continued talking about him. Sometimes it really sucked to be seventeen and younger than everyone else.

But Deidara couldn't help but be puzzled by the subject of the conversation he couldn't be part of. Did Pain really treat Deidara differently than the others? If he did, the blonde artist had never really noticed it before. Deidara glanced back at the others.

'_Does this mean that Leader-sama…cares about me?'_ he thought. _'But then again, I'm sure that he really does care about everyone in the organization, even if he wouldn't admit it.' _Deidara sighed softly. "Maybe it's just until I'm really used to the Akatsuki." He said to himself. "But then again, it's already been two years." Deidara sighed, stumped. "I guess I'll just figure it out later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Midnight_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara heard his bedroom door slowly creak open and soft footsteps approach his bed. He was still half asleep, so he didn't move or change his facial expression, but he could still hear and keep his guard up. _'If it's that damn Orochimaru trying to kill me again, I'll kick his ass.'_ Deidara thought. The attack from only a few weeks before was still fresh in the blonde artists mind.

The sick bastard had somehow gotten into the base and tried to rape and murder him. Luckily, the others got to him before Orochimaru had gotten his way. He'd promised himself to beat the crap out of Orochimaru for harassing him like that _'Just try it, you stupid snake man!'_ the blonde artist thought as the footsteps came to a stop at his bedside.

But instead of an attack, a warm hand softly pushed his messy untied hair from his face. Since his eyes were still closed, Deidara was suspicious of the hand at first. But then, the same hand gently stroked across his cheek. Deidara was surprised by the gesture. It was not what he'd been expecting at all. The room stayed quite for what seemed like forever, until Deidara finally heard something.

"I don't know what it is…but there's something about you that makes me act…different." A familiar voice whispered. "Something about you makes me what to keep you safe from harm." the hand began stroking Deidara's golden blonde hair. "It's strange…but…I like it." Slowly the hand vanished from Deidara's skin. "Goodnight, Deidara."

Deidara listened as Pein walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Deidara opened his eyes slightly, stared up at the ceiling, and smiled. Perhaps Hidan had been right for once. For now, it really did seem like Deidara was in fact, 'Leader's Pet'.


End file.
